


Injuries, Surprises and Bets

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surprises, hurt Shay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay's hurt. Gist takes care of him. Cook and Monro had made a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries, Surprises and Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aridette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/gifts).



> not beta'd. possibly ooc.

Shay hisses softly as Chris tenderly cleans a gash in his side.

“You should be more careful. It's close to being a stab wound.” Chris whispers, a touch of protective frustration in his voice. “I can't fix stab wounds.”

Shay doesn't miss the waver in Chris' voice, the real fear. “I will be. I promise.” He cards one hand through his first mate's hair.  
  
“I can't lose you, Shay.” Chris cradles the younger man close, pressing soft kisses down his neck. “I know how it sounds, but I'm serious.”

“I know. I'll be more careful.”

Chris kisses a trail up to Shay's lips. “I need to stitch you up.”

Shay nods. “Can I have a little whiskey first?”

“Of course.” Chris hands it over, before fetching the rest of the prepared supplies. The sterilized needle and the threads, along with fresh towels, he sets on the bedside table. Once Shay's had some, Chris takes the whiskey and sets it to the side.

Chris begins stitching the wound, muttering soothing nothings, going as neatly and quickly as he can.

Shay grimaces but keeps quiet, body tense.

But it isn't long before Chris has finished and he rinses the blood off Shay's skin before crawling onto the bed to stretch out next to his lover.

Shay shifts to rest his head on Chris' arm, one hand resting on the older man's bare chest. “I love you.”  
  
“I know.” Chris smiles, leaning down to kiss Shay gently. “I love you too. How could I not?”

“Truly.” Shay laughs against Chris' lips, then winces as pain floods through him.

“Shh, rest.” He strokes over Shay's cheek, kissing him again. They stay like that for a long time, slow kiss after kiss.

Shay's just starting to doze off when the door suddenly bursts open and loud laughter fills the cabin. He jolts upright, clutching his side, letting out a pained yelp.

They both turn to the door, to see a stunned Templar Grandmaster, a smiling Captain Cook, and an incredulous Colonel Monro.

Shay tries to hide behind his first mate's bulk and Chris sits up, keeping himself between a mostly naked Shay and the three new occupants of the room. “What do you want?”

“Hah! Colonel, you owe me quite a few pounds!” James steps into the room, watching the way Chris protects Shay, the tension filling his frame.

George shoots the younger man a glare. “Don't yell about it. Gist has every right to be protective right now! Shay's hurt.” He pushes past the Captain, stepping towards the bed.

“Shut up.” Haytham snaps out, stifling a shudder. “Discuss your bet elsewhere.”

“Can I take a look at the wound?” The Colonel asks, evidently feeling fatherly. He picks up a blanket off a chair, holding it out as an offering.

Chris takes it, wrapping it around Shay's waist. “Shay?”

Shay nods softly and Chris scoots to the side, letting Monro take his place. George carefully checks the stitches, before checking over every other visible inch of Shay. “Good job, Gist.” He gently claps Chris on the shoulder, turning to look at Shay's face, or what's visible. “Careful, Shay. That's almost a stab wound.”

Despite himself, Shay chuckles. “That's what he said.” He glances up at Monro's face, afraid to find disgust or disappointment there.

The Colonel just grins softly, looking between the two lovers. “Well, he learned from the best.”

Haytham and James leave quietly at a glance from Chris.

“Are you disappointed in us?” Shay whispers, unable to look away from his mentor's face.

Monro shakes his head. “No. I want you both happy, and to seek happiness like this, makes you both twice as brave as I previously thought you.” He stops, looking between the two of them again. “Please be careful, though.”

Shay nods. “I can promise to do that.”

“No kissing in public.” Chris jokes, offering a hug to Monro, who accepts.

“Yes, none of that. No groping either, Gist.”

“No, please.” Shay covers his ears, cheeks flushed.

Monro chuckles. “No more, I promise. Rest now.” With one last pat of Shay's shoulder, he leaves.

Chris pulls Shay in close, careful not to pull on the wound.

Shay goes willingly, curling into the older man's side with a happy sigh, letting Chris hum him to sleep.


End file.
